Numa Noite de Frio
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Uma noite nada fria entre o nosso amado casal! Oneshot - Hotfic... Shipper: Madge/Rox... Crianças afastem-se! Pessoas cardíacas também! Para minhas LovaaS


**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens, como vcs jah estão cansadas de saber, não são meus... Nem eles, nem a saga Star Wars, nem a Bella e o Voldie de Harry Potter... Mas não se preocupem, um dia vcs conhecerão minhas criaturaas!!!

**Título: **Numa noite de frio...

**Tipo:**Oneshot - Hotfic

**Classificação: **Menores de 15 anos, distância da fic... Pessoas cardíacas tbm!!! [foram avisados!]

**Autora: **Essa que vos fala: Mamma Corleone

**Shipper:**Madge/Rox [aah, jura neeh?kkkk]

**Música: **Trechos da música "Sem medo de ser feliz" de Zezé di Camargo e Luciano

Minhas lindas, enquanto o próximo capítulo de "O Retorno" não vem, divirtam-se (e fiquem com calor hehhe) lendo esta one!!! Ahh, e não eh pq não eh "O Retorno" que vcs estão livres de deixar muitas muitas e muitas reviews!!!

* * *

**Numa Noite de Frio**

"_E como o rio busca o mar, você vem me procurar..."_

A noite estava anormalmente fria no Platô, tanto, que os moradores da casa da árvore foram obrigados a utilizar os cobertores de peles mais grossos que haviam por ali.

Passava da meia-noite quando Roxton viu uma silhueta esguia penetrar a escuridão de seu quarto. Ele deu um sorriso que lembrava muito um esgar de dor.

Ela voltara.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Marguerite andou até a sua cama (sem fzer ruído algum, parecendo flutuar...) e, ajoelhada sobre o colchão, foi até ele e lhe deu o mais doce e provocante dos beijos.

- Eu...- começou ele, mas ela o calou com outro beijo, dessa vez mais brutal, exigindo uma resposta.

Não havia o que discutir, ou como resistir. Quando deu por si, o caçador já a tinha jogado sobre a cama e começava a despi-la com destreza.

"_Perco a cabeça, me queimo em seu fogo. Eu, sem juízo, faço seu jogo. Sou seu brinquedo, o seu presente que caiu do céu..."_

Um fogo consumia os corpos dos dois amantes, do simples contato de suas peles, saíam faíscas.

Era amor, desejo, luxúria...

Volúpia!

Ele beijou toda extensão do corpo dela, entre o pescoço e os quadris. Aquele cheiro de fêmea o enlouquecia, os gemidos dela ao sentir-lhe os dedos brincando em seu interior, faziam-no tremer de excitação.

Então, sem que ele pudesse prever, ela escapou-lhe e subjugou-o, empurrando-o para o colchão e sentando acavalada sobre seu tórax.

- Agora sou eu quem vai comandar...- sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, com a voz rouca de tesão.

Todos os pêlos do corpo do homem se eriçaram.

Com languidez e deliberada mansidão, marguerite curvou-se sobre ele e começou a lhe dar pequenos chupões no peito, pescoço e, conforme ia descendo, roçava seu corpo no dele. Os mamilos rijos faziam-no suster a respiração cada vez que tocavam sua pele, e era possível sentir a umidade quente que brotava por entre as pernas dela, e que o deixava fora de si.

Roxton tentou se levantar para possuí-la afinal, mas, com um empurrão decidido, ela o colocou deitado de novo.

- Calma, eu ainda não acabei _Lorde_...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, a mulher agarrou o membro ereto dele e começou a acariciá-lo, ora com suavidade, ora com mais ímpeto. Até que, sabendo que iria enlouquecê-lo, curvou-se e começou a sugá-lo com sofreguidão.

Os gemidos abafados dele serviam apenas para excitá-la mais. Saber que o dominava completamente era o maior afrodisíaco que podia haver para ela.

Então, tão subitamente quanto começara, ela parou. Com os olhos felinos, encarou o homem, que arfava sobre o colchão, usando todo o seu autocontrole para não explodir naquele momento.

- Cansou?- perguntou com malícia.- Sem problemas, eu vou indo...

Ela levantou-se da cama e rumou para a porta, porém, em seu segundo passo, sentiu duas mãos fortes arrastarem-na de volta.

Um sorriso maroto assomou-lhe aos lábios.

- Dessa vez não Marguerite.- disse Roxton, rouco.- Chega desse joguinho, ou enlouquecerei!

Ela se deixou conduzir de volta á cama dele. Naquela noite não iria escapar, como fazia todas as vezes apenas para vê-lo com aquele ar de desespero no dia seguinte. Sim, queria entregar-se à ele, mas não seria tão fácil, primeiro queria tê-lo desejando-a mais do que qualquer coisa.

E a noite finalmente chegara!

Com sofreguidão, o caçador arremessou a dama sobre o colchão e colocou-se sobre ela. Beijos quentes e molhados, mãos percorrendo cada centímetro de pele exposta, corpos num frenesi alucinado... Então, finalmente, ele a penetrou.

Os movimentos rítmicos dos quadris dela, somados às estocadas impetuosas dele, faziam-no escorregar cada vez mais dentro daquela abertura quente e deliciosamente encharcada.

Aos poucos o mundo foi ficando mais e mais distante. O frio do Platô era algo longínquo, inexistente, seus corpos ardiam em chamas; o desejo os consumia a tal ponto que pouco importava o barulho que faziam... Logo Marguerite deu um grito que pareceu brotar do âmago de seu ser, e todos os seus sentidos foram anulados por uma sensação de absoluto êxtase. Uma prazer inenarrável dominou seu corpo e ela explodiu em milhões de partículas luminosas.

Roxton a seguiu no gozo. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer e sua cabeça girar vertiginosamente. O céu e a terra trocaram de lugar, aliás, ele nem sabia mais onde estava, a única coisa que conseguia apreender, era que nunca sentira tanto prazer em toda a sua vida. Era como se fosse alçado aos céus, para em seguida, ser lançado de volta à terra, num átimo de segundo.

Quando os sentidos voltaram, pouco a pouco, os amantes se entreolharam com expressões exaustas. Devagar, ele saiu de cima dela e a aninhou contra seu peito.

Os cobertores há muito que estavam jogados pelo chão do quarto, o calor deles não era necessário.

- Eu te amo Marguerite...- sussurrou.

- Eu também te amo, e esse é nosso maior erro!- respondeu ela.

Então a herdeira o beijou e saiu do quarto da mesma forma que entrara, em silêncio. E o caçador ficou ali, sozinho, ansiando pelo retorno daquela que seria a única, para sempre...

"_Mais uma vez você vai, leva um pedaço de mim. Mais uma vez vou ficar te esperando aqui..."_

**FIM**

E ai pessoas, gostaram? Se sim, deixem review, se não, deixem review tbm!!!

Hsuhsauhuashaushsuah

amOo vcs lindaaS!


End file.
